Painting
by Profe Fest
Summary: Kuas itu mencemari kanvas putih dengan beragam warna, membawa sang pelukis kembali ke masa lalu, mengingat seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi alasannya terus menggulum senyum./ SakuMiyo. RnR?


**Title: Painting**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning: Nyerempet BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Kuas itu menari di atas kanvas bersih, menodai putih dengan beragam warna, tak lupa juga menutupi bekas sketsa yang sempat digoreskan tipis di atasnya. Pelukisnya kau tanya? Ia seorang pria muda berambut coklat kemerahan dengan kulit putih tak bercela. Jemarinya dengan lincah menggerakkan kuas tanpa ragu dan tegas, menghasilkan lukisan setengah jadi yang mampu menyita mata siapa saja.

Bibir merahnya—bukan merah karena pengaruh gincu atau karena suhu di Berlin yang menusuk kulit, sejak lahir ia memang memiliki bibir merah alami yang menawan—terus menerus mengulas senyum misterius. Manik coklat kemerahannya pun berlari sana-sini, mencari celah yang mungkin dilewatkannya sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kembali lukisannya.

Ini baru bulan kedua semenjak kepindahan si pria muda di Jerman, namun memang perbedaan terlihat jelas antara di sini dengan kampung halamannya. Katakanlah ia tengah rindu rumah—meski nyatanya ia tak lagi punya tempat yang bisa disebut 'rumah'.

Tidak, bukan.

Ia hanya rindu seseorang.

.

.

.

" _Bagi saya, mata-mata hanya sekumpulan pengecut!"_

.

.

.

Sudut bibir terangkat naik beberapa senti, jemari masih setia menari bersama kuas di atas kanvas. Pertemuan awal yang buruk, kelewat buruk malahan. Tapi, bukan berarti sang pria muda mau melupakan awalnya. Bagaimanapun, awal gila itulah yang membuatnya dapat mengenal si pria.

Pria yang tak takut mati demi negaranya, yang sempat buta sebelum akhirnya mampu melihat meski baru setengah membuka mata.

.

.

.

" _Kau ke sini untuk mengejekku?"_

.

.

.

Pertanyaannya kala itu nyaris seperti orang pasrah. Kalau saja si pria muda tak punya hati, mungkin ia dengan tak bersalah akan tertawa mengejek lagi. Tapi pandangannya pada pria berkulit tan itu sudah cukup berubah semenjak insiden penggeledahan mata-mata Amerika bernama Gordon. Mengenangnya saja sudah berpengaruh besar pada senyumnya—yang kini masih enggan luntur.

Mungkinkah ia benar-benar dirundung rindu?

.

.

.

" _Kau pergi bulan September awal?"_

" _Begitulah."_

" _Berapa lama?"_

" _Ingin tahu sekali, Sakuma-san." Sudut bibir naik membentuk senyum meledek._

 _Helaan napas dilepaskan. "Hanya bertanya. Kalau enggan menjawab lupakan saja."_

 _Kekeh geli meluncur. "Letkol Yuuki bilang mungkin sekitar dua tahun. Tapi aku yakin bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat." Jawabannya angkuh seperti biasa._

" _Oh …." Direspons singkat saja, lebih pada bingung harus menanggapi apa, sehingga membiarkan hening mengambil alih percakapan mereka._

 _Satu tegukan whiski. "Jangan berpikir bisa memelihara kucing selama aku pergi, Sakuma-san."_

" _Siapa juga yang berpikiran begitu?"_

" _Siapa tahu saja. Kau kan salah satu penyayang hewan jalanan itu."_

 _Helaan napas lain dikeluarkan. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau pergi saat itu, berarti kita tak melewatkan musim dingin bersama."_

 _Raut terkejut terpulas sempurna selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sirna digantikan senyum mengejek. "Memang kenapa kalau tidak dilewatkan bersama?"_

" _Karena kita saling kenal sudah saling kenal jadi agak aneh kalau dilewatkan sendiri mungkin?"_

" _Kau sedang memberiku jawaban atau bertanya balik?"_

.

.

.

Rasa hangat menyerbu dadanya dan si pria muda tak keberatan membiarkannya tetap bersarang di sana selama beberapa lama ke depan. Barangkali ia memang rindu—entah pada pria berkulit tan itu atau rindu pada waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Bagaimanapun menghabiskan waktu sendirian cukup membosankan bahkan meski ditemani karya-karya seni yang bernilai tinggi.

Pria muda berambut coklat kemerahan tadi mempercepat kegiatannya, membiarkan jemarinya melukis di atas kanvas lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, namun tetap hati-hati—jangan khawatir, kejeniusannya lebih hebat dari yang bisa kau duga, melukis dengan kecepatan lebih bukanlah perkara sulit baginya.

.

.

.

 _Helaan napas meluncur entah sudah ke berapa kali. "Terserah sajalah."_

 _Kekeh geli bercampur meledek menggema tanpa bersalah. "Aku mata-mata, Sakuma-san. Tugas kami adalah pergi ke negara lain, mencari informasi di sana, kemudian melaporkannya lagi ke Jepang tanpa membiarkan siapapun mengetahui identitas asli kami."_

" _Yah …," jeda diambil, "… tidak seorangpun tahu."_

 _Hening mengudara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya disela pria yang terakhir kali buka suara. "Miyoshi …."_

" _Ada apa, Sakuma-san?"_

" _Jangan mati, jangan bunuh."_

 _Senyum miring melebar, angkuh, arogan dan percaya diri menjadi satu. "Aku tahu."_

.

.

.

Kuas dan palet diletakkan teratur di atas meja. Si pria muda meregangkan leher, bibirnya menggulum senyum puas dengan mata terkunci pada lukisan yang baru diselesaikannya.

Lukisan seorang pria berkulit tan yang memakai seragam tentara lengkap.

" _Guten abend,_ Sakuma- _san_ ," sapa sang pria muda—Miyoshi—seraya memamerkan senyum tipis. Bukan, bukan 'Miyoshi'. Sekarang ia adalah 'Katsuhiko Maki', seorang _art dealer_ dari Jepang yang tinggal menetap di Berlin.

Miyoshi memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan masa lalu mengambil alih pikirannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

" _Jangan lupa melewatkan musim dingin berikutnya denganku di Jepang."_

.

.

.

' _Musim dingin berikutnya di Jepang, huh?'_

Miyoshi membuka mata, memandangi lukisan prajurit buatannya. Helaan napas pendek meluncur hanya selang beberapa detik, bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang tanpa sadar diulas rapi.

' _Yah, itu bisa diatur,'_ putus sang pria muda.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

 _Guten abend_ : _Good night_ (Jerman)

 **a/n** : Apa itu tugas OSPEK? Saya tidak kenal /langsung dilempar. Jadi … jujur ini fic saya buat lagi capek nugas, jadi ya … hehehehehe maaf malah jadi sampah di sini /yah. Habis kepikiran kalo Miyoshi selama di Jerman kan sendiri gitu, aduh masa doi cuma diem doang gitu setiap hari? Jangan-jangan … doi ngelukis uhukyayangnyalagiuhuk /tampar. Well, karena ini fanfiksi ngebut kejar tayang, saya pun yakin di sini banyak nggak benernya kayak tipo, ooc, dsb dsb. Mohon maaf kalau kekurangannya kelewat banyak /ciumin satu-satu/ /kena tabok. Bila kalian punya kritik, saran, komentar, atau mau sekadar fangirlingan, dsb jangan ragu buat ninggalin jejak berupa review atau fav atau PM saya langsung juga boleh ((banget)) /MODUS KAMU. Tapi, berhubung saya masih sangat mengandalkan wi-fi kampus, jadi balesannya mungkin lamaan ya /cry. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
